


'Platonic' my arse!!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flufftober, Gay Draco Malfoy, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: The 8th year has started and the friendships between all the houses is blooming. But Pansy just can't take the 'platonic' relationship between Draco and Harry!Please go check out @panda.malfoy_93 on ig for more fics! <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	'Platonic' my arse!!

After the war new bridges had been formed. Harry spoke at Draco's trial which ended with a truce between them. McGonagall wanted the returning 8th years to set an example,so she made all of them stay together in the new tower. And of course Potter and Malfoy had to room together.

The first few weeks made them both walk on a tight rope but after a hearty confrontation which ended with both of them laughing so loud that Ron had to burst in, things were finally settling down. The House rivalries forgotten, all the 8th years started having a grand time. With parties and picnics almost every week, bonds began growing.

So now it was a rather common sight to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to be out in the quidditch field having a friendly Seeker's game or exchanging eachother's desserts.

To Draco this was made his 11 year old self's wishes finally come true. It was a bit traumatic at first but after many tries Draco could finally fly like he use. It made him almost forget about the unpleasant snake and it's disgusting master. Instead of the playful shoves or nudges Draco would have liked snuggling with Harry even more.  
And Harry could not stop staring at Draco when they came down after flying. Draco's soft(not that he ever touched it) shining wind tousled hair and pinks cheeks made Harry want to go and snog his face off.  
(Oh if only the boy's knew each other's feelings)  
And Pansy could only stand the 'platonic' touches of both of these fools for so long. So she did what a Slytherin did best, she plotted a grand plan which will finally help in opening both of those fool's eyes.

It was a bright spring morning and the 8th years had decided on an outdoor picnic. But Of Course both Harry and Draco had decided to stay inside and Of Course Pansy had seen this coming. So after the picnic when everyone returned it was NOT a suprise to see Harry snuggled in Draco's lap while Draco was stroking his hair while reading his book. And this only made Pansy smirk. The others were use to this and just ignored it but with crossing her hands over her chest she went to Draco.

"So love, what were you both doing?"  
"Hmmm, oh hello darling we just felt it would be nice to sit in the spring breeze."  
"Well I suppose there isn't enough breeze in an Outdoor Picnic!"  
"Oh I didn't want to get sun burnt and Harry wanted to give me some company."  
"Yeah I suppose Sun deflecting charms don't work on you anymore."  
"Love, you know my skin is sensitive I can't help it."  
"Oh stop this bullshit, you just wanted to have some alone te with Potter since it's not like he is your roommate or something!"  
"Fine! Harry wanted to sleep and I wanted to do my homework."  
"Oh really so what was it we did yesterday huh!"  
"I... Umm it was my other homework."  
"Well if snogging Potter is a homework I suppose it was a special assignment!"  


Everyone was looking at this exchange forgotten their own conversation. Hermione had a smile on her face knowing what Parkinson was doing, Ron was looking confused as hell while Neville, Seamus and Dean looked like they were placing a bet. Blaise was grinning feeling proud of Pansy for finally calling out Draco's BS and Theo and Millicent were going over to the Griffindorks to place a bet as well. No one had noticed Harry moving a bit. He had been listening to whole thing and thought he might actually have a chance with the Slytherin Prince.

"Pansy you cow! Why will I snog someone who doesn't want me to?! "  
"You are even more dumb than Mrs Zabini's last plaything of course he wants to!"  
"Yea he thought mom was going to keep him, " Blaise was clutching his stomach while laughing.  
"Yeah Blaise I know I was there for his funeral! "  
"Well you don't know Potter, he doesn't wants to be in a relationship right now! "  
"Excuses darling, excuses! " "Actually Draco.... "

Draco let out a gasp when he looked down and saw the emerald eyes staring back at him. He was going to kill Pansy for this. This may have just destroyed the friendship he had created with Potter. Pansy just smirked at this and went to stand by Blaise you gave her a huge grin and mouthed 'congratulations'. The whole common room was silent and staring at them.

"Draco I wouldn't actually mind if you wanted to snog me."  
"Uhh.. Are.. Are you serious Potter? "  
"Yes I uhhhmm... Shit.. I actually like you quite bit and welll... Uhmm would you go to Hogshead with me? "  
"Yea sure.. Sure but we can snog now right? "  
"Great idea! "

Harry got up and positioned himself on Draco's lap so that he could take in the blushing cheeks, the dazed silver eyes and the parted lips all in together. 

Draco couldn't believe that it was actually happening and thought he needs to buy something for Pansy later cause right now he was staring at the forest green eyes and the soft smile that played on Harry's face.

Not able to take it anymore he leaned forward and felt his lips fit perfectly with Harry's. He could feel Harry tightening his arms around his waist and his tongues tracing over his lips. He parted his lips a bit allowing Harry to enter his mouth. He couldn't imagine how perfect the kiss was. It was sweet, powerful, teasing, exciting and it also conveyed how much the other meant to them. It was only after Pansy coughed loudly did they remember where they were. Flushing Draco his his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Well as much as I like for the two of you to finally get together and shag the hell out of each other I would prefer you do it in the dorms."  
Flushing Harry got a great idea. He quickly lifted up Draco causing him to screech a bit since he almost fell down. Still hiding Draco's face in his crook he hurried over the steps and went to their room thanking McGonagall and placed a locking and silencing charms over the door.

Even if no one knows what happened behind the doors many galleons were passed grudgingly from one palm to another. <3


End file.
